


Lily

by SunshineYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Prince Nakamoto Yuta, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineYuta/pseuds/SunshineYuta
Summary: Lily was a little girlAfraid of the big, wide worldShe grew up within her castle wallsNow and then she tried to runAnd then on the night with the setting sunShe went in the woods awaySo afraid, all alone
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 21





	Lily

Yuta stared at his brother,Johnny. Johnny look so great in his robe and wearing the crown. It's his coronation day. He should've been happy since he have been waiting for this moment for his whole life. 

"You look great"Yuta praised Johnny. Johnny turned around and sat beside Yuta. He stared at the younger's eyes.

"Are you okay?"The first word that came out of his brother mouth is that. Yuta chuckled dryly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's my coronation day and...they will announce your engagement with Doyoung"Yuta nods. Still smiling. 

"Yuta,it's okay. Doyoung is a good guy" 

"I never said he was a bad guy"Yuta chuckled. Johnny knew Yuta is fully against the engagement even though he and Doyoung gets along well. Yuta is still 21 years old and Doyoung is like 6 years older than him. They went on a 'date' or more like forced date sometimes. Their marriage will just be another arranged marriaged for political buisness.  
Doyoung,himself is not against the marriaged because he adored the younger prince.

But Yuta only saw Doyoung as a best friend not lovers,fiance or future husband.

Johnny hugs Yuta. Yuta laughs dryly. He pats Johnny's shoulder. "I'm sure you will be a good king,Hyung"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuta heard the cheers from the ballroom as he walked out of the room. Johnny has been officially crowned as a king. He is not needed again.

Yuta smiled sadly and looks down. 

"I'm sorry,Hyung"

Yuta walked away. Those steady walks become fast walks and slowly it turns into a full run. Yuta went down a flight of stairs. There is no guards around. Yuta keep running until he arrived infront of the castle gates. He stopped in his tracks. Sweat drips down his forehead and his breathe got ragged. He touched the steel gates. Yuta flinched.

Should he really ran away from this?From his fated life. From his family. From the castle that he has been staying in for his whole life. From Doyoung. 

Yuta turns around and stared at the majestic shining castle. He has been locked up in the damned castle like a bird inside a golden cage for his whole life. Well..He deserved to see the world outside of the castle right?He deserved to be free. To be Nakamoto Yuta not Prince Nakamoto Yuta not His Royal Highness Nakamoto Yuta. Just Yuta.

But in one point,Yuta is scared. What if there is bad people out there?Behind this huge walls,is a deep forest. A forest that surrounds the castle. That Yuta can only previously see from his bedroom balcony. 

Yuta clenched his fist. He pushed the castle gate and ran through it.

And with that Yuta is out of the castle. To the woods


End file.
